


I Serve My Master: SideStory - Afterhours

by nightwingingit



Series: I Serve My Master [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bruce and Tim have sex, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Bruce had taken Tim into his mansion, his home.  Of course Bruce had to test out Tim's abilities before putting him to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose to think of this as a chapter within my story "I Serve My Master" that occurred during the time Tim stayed with Dick and Bruce or you can just treat it like a separate story.
> 
> You don't have to read this to follow the story.

“Be gentle with him.”

 

“Like I’m not usually gentle?”

 

“You’re not.”

 

“Aren’t I?” Bruce asked his pleasure slave.  He was teasing, being so hard-headed like this.  But at the same time Dick could not help but worry.  Brucie Bruce, the elite persona he put on for parties could joke on occasion but Bruce, true Bruce, had a unique sense of humor, sometimes you had to know him well enough to understand that he was joking.

 

“I mean be extra gentle.  You are going to love him Bruce he is so sensitive and pink when he gets hot, it is comparable to that of a flower blooming in all of its radiance.  What a gorgeous child.” Dick smiles, a shimmer in his eyes.

 

“You dote on him.” Bruce comments, stating it almost as if it were an accusation.

 

“He is not doted on enough!” Dick defends, “Be kind with your words.  Soft, B, soft- soft and kind.  He yearns for soft affections as if he is a small shy kitten cutely stumbling and mewling along for your attention from afar.”

 

“My god Dick.  Are you his mother?” Bruce teases straight faced.

 

Dick blushed and pushed at Bruce’s shoulder, his face in an exaggerated glare, “I only worry because your stoic disposition is a bit hard to approach sometimes.”

 

“Is it now?” Bruce raised an eyebrow teasingly.

 

Dick smile was back, “Yes it is.  Just promise to be extra gentle with him.”

 

“I promise.” Bruce says pulling Dick’s chin to his and giving him a chaste yet intimately familiar kiss.

 

“You are going to see why I love him so much.” Dick assured him.

 

\---

 

Tim nervously entered the room expecting Bruce’s usual stern stare.  

 

“Come in.  Remember to close the door.” Bruce called from his large black chair behind his mahogany desk.

 

Tim did as he was told and approached him.  Tim is in his everyday small black shorts.  His collar around his neck as always.

 

Bruce was in his suit.  Plain black with a white collared shirt underneath.  He must have been working all day.

 

To Tim’s surprise Bruce does not look angry or put off, just a bit tired.  Maybe he was not as scary as he had first thought.  He motions with his hand for Tim to come closer and he does.

 

“Come around the desk and sit here for me.” he pats the top of his desk in front of him.

 

"Yes, Master Bruce." Tim comes around the desk and sits on it just as Bruce had instructed.  

 

“Good boy.” Bruce praises as he takes off his jacket and hangs it behind the chair.

 

Bruce had been planning to take Dick’s word for it when he had said the kid was good.  But he also knew it was irresponsible to put him out there without first testing him out first.  Seeing what kind of lover this boy was.

 

And so he’d made it known to Dick that he wanted to see Tim tonight.  But he’d promised Dick that he’d be gentle, extra gentle.

 

He’d do his best to hold himself to that promise.

 

He runs a strong hand over the front of Tim’s shorts, cupping it and massaging it.  He can already feel him getting hard.  He hears small puffing pants come out of Tim’s mouth in response to his touches, very sensitive.

 

“Unbutton my shirt.” Bruce commanded in a low voice.

 

Tim’s hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned Bruce’s white shirt all the way down, revealing his muscular toned body.  

 

Tim could see that Bruce was definitely different than Jason or Dick, and although Conner was also just as well muscled Bruce was different.  Conner was still young, gangly, growing.  He had perfect tanned skin untainted skin.  Bruce on the other hand was rugged underneath that clean cut exterior, he was a grown man, large, well proportioned, well worn muscle and skin.  Something about him, not his wealth, or status, or looks, but something about his charm, dark and husky, was extremely sexy.

 

"Are you nervous?" Bruce asked.

 

"A little bit, Master." honesty was the best reply.  Tim knew Bruce could see his reactions.

 

"But I also feel..."  Tim bit his lip and looked down, his eyes fluttering embarrassed.

 

"You feel?" Bruce prodded, an eyebrow raised, his hands stilling against Tim's waist.

 

"...Excited." Tim finally answered, his eyes ran along Bruce's body down and flickering up to meet Bruce's.  

 

Bruce couldn't help but grin at that innocent face saying such words and pulled off his shorts tossing them aside.   

 

“Hold your legs open for me.  It's okay.”  Tim complies, a light blush returning to his cheeks.  He’s surprised that Master Bruce is reassuring him so much and being so kind to him.

 

He holds his legs open wide, a hand underneath each thigh.

 

Bruce looks at him spread out on his desk with approval and reaches into a drawer of his desk.  He'd grabbed a bottle of lube.  After getting his hand soping wet he pushed a finger inside Tim.  Tim shivered in response, his dick leaking precum already.

 

Bruce slowly stretched him with his fingers wondering if the boy could really hold out until he fucked him.  He looked amazing, like he’d cum right then and there if Bruce told him to.  Tim gasped and moaned when Bruce's fingers rubbed inside of him, shivering with pleasure.

 

Finally when Bruce was satisfied with teasing him he pulled his fingers out.  Tim let out a small sigh that could have also been a whimper, needy, but also like he was glad that he’d held himself back from cumming too soon.

 

“Good boy.” Bruce touches Tim’s cheek and there’s a small smile there, “Come here and ride me.”  

 

"Yes Master Bruce." He runs his hand through Tim’s sweat matted hair and then Bruce lowers Tim over him and lets the boy adjust and move himself onto his length.

 

Shyly he looks up at Bruce and Bruce realizes this was the special charm Dick was talking about as his cock twitches from the sight.

 

Tim is enamored by Bruce’s length and shakes as he slowly descends onto him.

 

Tim’s body is flushed and he’s clinging onto Bruce weakly as he wiggles his hips with Bruce deep inside of him.

 

“Move yourself, there you go.” Bruce tells him to move himself so that he doesn’t hurt Tim.  Doesn’t open him up too fast too soon.  His cock is thick and large and he want’s it to be good for Tim.

 

"NNnn..." A moment passes, Tim breaths in short breaths.  He’s not used to doing it himself, and he feels so full.  Tim has trouble lifting himself shakily, weight lifted by his knees and with his tiny hips he pushes back onto Bruce’s dick filling him up again.  

 

It’s good.  Its overwhelming and the strength in his legs are failing him.  He wants more but its hard for him to do it on his own.  Especially when Bruce is so thick.

 

He whimpers, eyes low as if he is determined to move yet can’t at the same time, not wanting to admit defeat and too shy to ask for support.

 

Tim’s fists ran down and then up Bruce’s beefy muscular chest almost as if he were pretending to be a cat, and Bruce saw Tim physically shudder with delight from being so close and feeling his heat as he bit his lip almost innocently again.  

 

Cute.  Goddamn cute.

 

Bruce complied with Tim’s silent pleas and gripped his thighs.  He slowly pumped himself in and out of Tim’s body as Tim mewled, his hands going to wrap around Bruce’s neck, his forehead in his shoulder, mouth hanging wide.

 

Slowly and gently just as Dick had told him and then kindness.  Dick told him Tim responded to kindness.

 

“You are doing so well Tim.  Just a little more, you can do it.  So good.” Bruce spoke, lips in Tim’s hair.

 

Tim’s body arched and he gave a little moan as if the words had physically touched him.

 

Bruce lowered his face to Tim’s and kissed his forehead before his open mouth.

 

Bruce could feel Tim’s body tensing and cumming just as Bruce hit his sweet spot one more time and as he tightened around his length Bruce allowed himself to cum as well.

 

Tim lay his head against Bruce’s chest and the elder swept his adorable mop of sex hair away from his face.

 

“You are beautiful, Tim.” Bruce complimented.  He could see why Dick doted on him so much.  He could feel himself wanting to do the same looking into Tim's misty eyes.

 

“Thank you, Master Bruce.” Tim answered.  

 

He tried to hold himself back but the cock inside of him was still there, warm and good, and he couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips, trying to get it to rub inside of him again.

 

“Tim, you’re hard again.” Bruce teased, a finger running over the base of Tim’s length up to the tip.

 

Tim thrust into that touch in earnest, “Ah!  S-sorry Master…”

 

“It’s okay Tim, you can cum as many times as you’d like.” Bruce grasped Tim’s cock in his hand and thumbed the tip.  The younger was unable to stop himself from thrusting into it.  Precum leaking heavily already.

 

“Th-Thank you Master Bruce!” Tim panted as Bruce leaned in for a kiss and Tim eagerly accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you know Tim in this story is fast at cumming but he's got really good stamina though so he'll be fine!
> 
> Tim also seems quite innocent while having sex. It's his charm even though we know he's not as innocent as he looks right?! ^^
> 
> Please comment! Thank you!  
> \---  
> I edited it a little more and added a bit more dialogue!


End file.
